THIS IS US ! OUR STORY !
by Arika Shikari nyu
Summary: ini fic tentang persohib-an naruto dan teman-temannya. judulnya mungkin *mungkin ?* mirip sama lagunya 1D, tapi cuma pinjam kok ! sumpah !. mungkin makin jauh maikin aneh ceritanya. fic pertama saya. saya author newbie yg gag terlalu bisa bikin summary, kalau mau silahkan baca saja. pairing ? gak tau. suka-suka aja :b


CHAPTER 1

By arika shikari nyu

# My first litle fanfic yg GaJe,lama,buatnya cuman selagi mood aja. Saya author newbie yg masih bau jamu(?) jadi perlu bimbingan

#gaje, AU, friendship, abal, OOC, penuh ketidak jelasan dan perlu koreksi, typo's everywhere, dan sejenisnya

#sebagai newbie yang perlu bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian, saya hanya memberi K.

# disini ada sangkut paut dan tercantum one direction, jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon maklum. Soalnya saya bukan fans 1D, tapi temen-temen saya. Jadi sekali lagi mohon bimbingan para senpai !

#sorry ya, kalo ini fanfic gaje bin ancur anaknya gila cucunya sedeng cicitnya kebanyakan opening,mending kita langsung CHECK IT OUT !

Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

THIS IS US ! OUR STORY ! By Arika Shikari nyu

Di konohagure junior high school,ada 12 sekawan *what ! over tuh !* sedang berkumpul di bawah pohon rindang di depan itu : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Shino,Shikamaru, Temari,dan Gaara juga Neji.

"wah ! nggak nyangka yah kita bisa satu kelas lagi !" kata naruto.

"iya ! aku saja tidak menyangka kalau kita bisa sekelas dengan pasangan masing-masing "kata , ino, dan temari mengangguk.

"membosankan" ucap sasuke dingin.

"merepotkan" kata shikamaru cuek.

"tidak seru" kata neji , Sai, dan gaara Cuma diam tanpa ekspersi *dasar ! pada muka tembok lo semua ! datar !*.

"iya betul !tidak menyenangkan !" kata kiba

"hei ! kalian tidak boleh ngomong kayak gitu ! kalian seharusnya bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing ! iya kan sai ?' kata ino. Sai hanya mengangguk sambil tangannya sibuk dengan pensil dan kertas.

"terserah" kata sasuke *dingin amat om..*

"tauk ah !" ucap shikamaru

_TEEEET ! _TEEETTT_ !_

"Sudahlah,masuk kelas yuk !"kata temari sambil masuk ke kelas lalu diikuti oleh teman-temannya satu-persatu *kayak anak bebek ngikutin induk nya,hehehehe (di death glare sama ino sama sakura,aduh..tersanjung deh)*

**\\(^_^) \(^_^)/ (^_^)/**

Akhir pekan,seperti biasanya mereka janjian untuk olahraga pagi bareng-bareng di lapangan taman ..mereka selain satu kelas dari TK sampe sekarang,sekolah di sekolah yg terkenal dan unggulan,dan anak orang-orang kaya plus terkenal,perfectnya mereka tinggal satu komplek mudah saja bagi mereka untuk ketemuan.

Di taman komplek,tepatnya di lapangan...

"OY teme ! kesini !" naruto yg datang paling awal dari mereka semua *hah ! nggak salah tuh ?*

"hn." sasuke pun mendatangi naruto

"selamat pagi teme ! pagi yg segar dan cerah ya ?" sapa naruto semangat

" kamu datang paling kamu yg paling belakangan dobe.." cibir sasuke sambil pemanasan kecil *dasar sasuke ! biasalah,orang yg ber-bibir tipis biasanya suka judes..(di lemparin sepatu sama sasuke )*

"pasti ! soalnya aku mau membuka awal tahun ajaran baruku dengan semangat ! tidak malas-malasan lagi !.lagi pula aku juga sangat suka berlatih !"kata naruto menggebu-gebu semangat '45 (?)

"yo ! itu betul sekali naruto ! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA ! *cling ! weh,silau mata gue liatnya plus mual*" kata lee dengan background nya dibikin berapi-api sampe bikin sekitarnya hangus * LEBAY ! (gubrak ! di konoha senpu sama lee)*

"loh ? ada lee juga 's up ?" kata sasuke *soook..pake what's up what's up ( ditimpukin pake tong sampah sama melongo)*

"aku selalu sehattttt ! karena aku setiap hari berolahraga !" kata lee dengan semangat '70-an (?)

"ssssttttt...nanti orang terganggu pagi nya !.iya teme,dia yg menemaniku sedari jam 4 tadi.."kata naruto

"heh? Emangnya kamu sudah sholat subuh dobe ?"

"sodah dong teme-ku sayang...tadi di mesjid sholatnya jama'ah-an"

"biasanya kalau kau bangun pagi ini...pasti kau mem'banjiri' tempat tidurmu lagi dobe ?" sasuke selidik demi selidik

"ah teme ! kau sangat tau dengan ku ! tapi iya sih,hehehehehe" naruto cengengesan

Temari, sakura, ino, hinata, dan kiba datang

"wah,,kiba..kamu yg paling cantik deh dari "ejek naruto

"argh ! diam kau !"kiba marah *awas lo nanti digigit sama akamaru..*

Tidak lama kemudian, neji, gaara, shino,dan shikamaru juga datang dengan wajah segar habis sholat shikamaru yg pake tampang mualezzz…

"kalian datang juga akhirnya…udah lumutan nunggu nihh.." kata kiba

"berisik !" kata neji *weeh…pagi-pagi udah marah omm..*

"eh ,sai mana ? " Tanya naruto

"masih ngeloyor di tempat tidur kali.."kata kiba

"ino ! sai – sayangmu itu kemana ?" Tanya sakura

"mungkin telat bangun kali. Yaudah,,kita pemanasan dulu sambil nunggu nyok !"kata ino

5 jam kemudian *ngawur !*, ralat ! 5 menit kemudian…

"eh sai ! dari mana aja lo ? "kata naruto

"iya nih ! ngapain aja lo ?" kata kiba ikutan ngerocos

"udah jam berapa nih baru dateng.." kata ino

"yah..sorry deh,,soalnya tadi aku disuruh nge-jagain ade-nya author dulu.." kat sai

"ah alasan aja kamu ini sai ! emangnya author-nya kemana jadi kamu yg disuruh nge-jagain ade-nya ?" Tanya sakura dengan tampang kepo

"emangnya kamu nge-jagain ade-nya author pake apa ?" ino juga ikut-ikutan kepo

"wees…sabaran dikit napa -nya lagi sibuk bikin cerita ini,makanya aku disuruh nge-jagain ade-nya supaya nggak ganggu ,,ku ajak aja ade-nya nge-gambar" jelas sai walaupun nggak jelas

"sudah..sudah..cukup..cukup.." kata naruto *cah ! napa kaya lemon-nya si mas boy nih naruto ?*

"ayo kita mulai acara dipersilahkan bapa shino untuk memberi sambutan (?) untuk memulai ac-"

" argh ! gak perlu banyak cin-cau eh maksudnye cin cong deh ! jalan aja apa suseh sih !" kata kiba memotong perkataan naruto sebanyak 12 potongan *emangnya ayam !*

####

"_You don't know ow ow_

_What makes youre beautiful" _

Sakura, ino, temari,dan tenten menyanyikan lagu one direction yg lagi populer.

"oy ! fales-fales !" kata kiba sambil menutup kedua telinganya*iyalah ! masa menutup ke-6 telinganya (pletak ! ) dilemparin sandal sama kiba*

"berisik !" kata sai *kasarnye om..*

Shikamaru cuek lebih memilih tidur di pojokan kelas *ck..ck..ck..jangan di contoh nyak yg ini,gk baik buat kesehatan tidur mulu*.sasuke mengejar naruto yg mengambil lari tas memilih merawat taman bunga didepan kelas dengan membaca buku ditemani hinata untuk menghabiskan waktu jam pelajaran yg kosong.

"kita kan suka 1D (wandi bacanya) !" kata sakura, ino, temari, dan tenten serempak.

"apa ? wendi ? wendi cagur kale !" kata kiba

"wandi (1D) BUDHEG !" kata neji nyahut

"wandi/1D itu singkatan dari one direction" kata sai hanya manggut-manggut kaya anak dugem(?).

Sementara itu naruto dan sasuke yg tepar dan tiduran di lantai karena kecapean habis lari-larian *rasain ! siapa suruh lari-larian !(pletak) dijitak sama sasuke*.shino dan gaara basah kuyub karena main siram-siraman pake selang *umm..nanti masuk angin lo,nih ! (ngasih handuk sama gaara n shino) woy !napa sma mereka baek sama gue kagak ! dijitak lagi deh sama sasuke*,dan neji juga hinata yg malah ketiduran di shikamaru tetap tidur dengan pulasnya.

_Teeeet teeeet ! _ bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"eh udahan napa berantemnya ! udah pulangan nih !" kata membangunkan neji,hinata,dan membopong naruto dan sasuke yg tepar dan mengeringkan badan gaara juga shino..mereka pulang.

ENDING ( di chapter ini)

Sasuke: woy author !

Arika : oyi sasuke ! napa ? *tampang watados*

Sasuke : kenapa lo tadi baek sama gaara ? sama gue lo judes amat ! (manyun mode on )

Arika : emang kenapa ? jealous ? gaara kan imut! mesti di udh kayak kakek gue (?) eh maksudnye kakak gue!

Sasuke : ihh..amit-amit

Hehehehehe,sorry ya endingnya kayak sedikit komplikasi oom sasuke protes (geplak ! di jitak sama oom sasuke lagi..*jangan panggil gue oom !*)

Tunggu aja ya chapter 2-nya, itu pun kalau masih penasaran. Arika mau ngerjain sesuatu di komputer dulu nih. Hehehehehe jaa~


End file.
